


A Single Howl

by SilverWolfPup



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Childhood Memories, Death Wish, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humanity, Introspection, Killing, Loss, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPup/pseuds/SilverWolfPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"Do you even remember what you did to your friends?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Yes she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Howl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a worgen thinking on who she is now, and what she's lost. Before they get the chance to be human, unless you want to be really depressing and have her still think like this with a human body. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**"Look at what you've become. Those cursed beasts..."**

Sleek with thick fur and huge claws that could tear through flesh so easily, jaws with sharp teeth that could rip limbs from sockets. She'd seen them do it.

No, not them anymore. _Us_.

**"Do you even remember what you did to your friends?"**

Yes. Yes she did.

And she could remember how much she enjoyed it.

She could remember the taste of their blood, the sound of their screams, the delicious warm-wet-thick feeling of blood on her fur and the slick, stretching feeling of tearing flesh, the thick muscled meat and the strong crunch of their bones. It was right there, stretching out lazily in the back of her mind and watching her with amber eyes. She ached to hunt, to kill and rip and tear and devour.

She could remember his words as she had paced in her cage, overlain with confusion and rage and the eternal panicked thought of _cagecagecage **badwrong trapped**_.

**"Is there even a shred of humanity left within you?"**

There had to be, for her to be able to think now, to hold in the hungry, howling wolf. There had to be something human, something that remembered laughing kisses hidden in a corner, playing chase with her friends. There had to be something that could remember when she first chose to fight, to hold her head high and protect those she loved. Something had to hold on to why.

And she could, she did; she held onto it desperately, to autumn leaves casting shadows as they fell and then diving in the heaped piles and scattering them, to spicy warm drinks that made her sleepy. Shivering in a blankets while the snow fell outside, before curling up in a pile with the other kids ( _NO, not like the snarling pack, not the piles of limbs that could kill each other with so little provocation_ ), whispering secrets with her best friend. And it was slipping away, slow and sure, under the bloodstained moon.

**"We will find out soon enough."**

The howl was long and lonely as it sought to touch the moon, mournful and aching and grieving. Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So... good? Bad? Any suggestions for fixing it up?


End file.
